


Sterek One-Shots

by Robin0203



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adderall Abuse, Depressed Stiles, Doctor Derek, F/F, F/M, Flu Shots, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Multi, Patient Stiles, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, Pup Isaac, Sick Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Oneshots, Stiles Stilinski Self-Harms, Trypanophobia, good friend Scott, sterek drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin0203/pseuds/Robin0203
Summary: The title pretty much says it all, this story is the typical multiple one-shots of Sterek. It'll basically be a bunch of drabbles that will include, Sterek (obviously) Scisaac, Scallisaac, Berica (is that their ship name?) Jydia, Laiden, maybe some Allydia, Mira, and Dethan. I don't know all the ships yet so I'll add some later on if I think of any! Feel free to request ideas in comments! This will also be available in Wattpad!





	1. The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this, I've never posted on Ao3 so if you guys have any tips, please put them in the comments, if I missed anything, or if I could tag something I didn't, I'd really appreciate it! Thank you! I hope you guys enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot inspired by @sourxwolves on ig and their amazing edits, they're works of art! I don't know how to add pictures in the chapters so till I do here's the link https://instagram.com/p/BWioMk5hrNy/

Stiles just didn't know how he always got himself into these situations like come on! Give him a break! There he was running through the woods and who might he be running from? An alpha wolf you say? Nope! A darach? A witch? No and no, wanna hear it in Spanish? No! A freaking normal wolf was chasing him! Not a werewolf, but an actual wolf! 

Like what the actual fuck!? He turned to glance behind him and it was right there! Stiles made a sharp right then left. He was almost there. Come on come on come on. He can hear his heart beat in his ear, now he knows how the wolves feel. 

"Derek, I swear to god if you allow me to be werewolf chow I'm breaking up with you!" Stiles yelled as he ran faster in the direction of the newly rebuilt Hale House, "fuck, Derek" he whined under his breath, swerving a few times. 

"Ok I probably won't break up with you, but I'll be really mad and no lasagna for a month… or steak!" Now he's just yelling praying that Derek would hear him and save him. 

"Der-" he's on the ground, a spike of pain shooting from his wrist, why, you ask? Did the wolf catch him? Nope! He tripped! Not on a stick or a rock, but on his own two feet! Fuck his life!

Come on Stiles! Get your head in the game. He turns around and his eyes widen as the wolf, walking, not running anymore, but walking as if he was mocking Stiles! Not cool wolf! Not cool!

The wolf leaned over Stiles and Stiles tried to scoot back, dragging himself backwards with his hands, but screamed in pain and clenched his right hand to his chest. A soft whimper escaped Stiles closed mouth and next thing he knew a large black wolf tackled the misty grey wolf. Derek. 

Stiles got up and held his hand to his chest, watching as the wolf ran away whimpering with its tail between its legs, Derek growling at it. "Th-thanks" Stiles was suddenly cold, the adrenaline wearing off.

Derek walked over to Stiles and shifted back. He held out his hand and reached for Stiles's. He held his hand closer to his chest. Derek scanned Stiles body up and down. 

"Are you hurt?" Derek asked, his eyes glowing. It was dark out. 

"Just a few scrapes and bruises, I'm fine, lets go" Stiles turned around and headed in that direction, but Derek's hands were suddenly on his shoulder, the bare parts, near his neck. 

"You're in pain" Derek said, his veins turning black, "let me see, I won't do anything till we get to the house, but please?"

Derek Hale had just said please. Derek tried to slowly turn Stiles, but Stiles wouldn't budge, not until he used a bit more force. "I'm fine". 

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself that" Derek asked. 

"Both" was the reply he received.

Derek chuckled, "I love you". 

"I love you too Sourwolf, but it's still a no" Stiles pecked him. 

"Let me see" Derek insisted. 

"It's not broken, I'm fine" Stiles insisted back. 

"Let me see it" Derek sighed and gently pried Stiles's hand away from his injured hand. Stiles injured hand laid on one of Derek, while his other one hovered, "fine my ass, it's broken!"

"Well your ass is fine" Stiles grinned, letting Derek look at his hand. 

Derek was glad Stiles was ok enough to crack jokes, "yeah yeah".

"Come on let's get you home and I'll fix you up, I'll shift and you could ride me" Derek said, backing up a bit, letting go of his hand. 

"Uh Derek isn't that animal abuse… and just plain wrong" Stiles joked and chuckled at the eye roll he received from his lover. 

Derek shifted to full form again and nudged Stiles leg, "ok ok, I'm getting on!"

Stiles got on Derek's back and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, wincing, that's when Derek shot off in the direction of the loft. 

When they had gotten there and into Derek's bedroom, he got off and went to the bathroom, but couldn't take another step. Derek was pulling his shirt back with his teeth and made him sit on the bed. Derek shifted back. He quickly got dressed and kneeled in front of Stiles. 

"Can I have your hand?" Derek asked softly, a voice he only used when pack members were hurt and scared or just Stiles whenever he deems it appropriate. 

"In marriage? Of course big guy! I mean this isn't how I imagined you asking m-"

"Stiles"

"Right, sorry, here" Stiles gave him his hand and bit his lip. He watched as Derek held it with care and used his other hand to get gauze and bandages. When he was ready he stared Stiles right in the eyes when he snapped it back in place with no warning. Stiles could cry, his eyes watered, but the pain was gone before he could. Derek kissed his wrist and wrapped it. 

"How do you feel" Derek whispered. 

"Better, thank you" he whispered. 

"No problem, I love you" Derek said. 

"I love you too, Sourwolf" Stiles replied and laid down, Derek joining him when he was done. 

They cuddled, Stiles head on Derek's chest, his injured hand was on Derek's stomach, and Derek was flat on his back with a hand around his waist. 

"You need to shower" Derek whispered softly. 

"You can help me with that later too, big boy"


	2. Mr. Lahey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Isaac didn't go to his boyfriends house after Derek kicked him out. What if he went somewhere else, but saw someone there, who shouldn't be there, but also should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this completed for a few days now, actually I think I completed it a few days after I published the first chapter. Anyway I regret this one so much, it's just soooo bad! The prompt is good, but I… and wtf is sos, just read and see for yourself

What if Isaac didn't go to his boyfriends house after Derek kicked him out. What if he went somewhere else, but saw someone there, who shouldn't be there, but also should. 

They had a right to be there, but it was impossible. They were dead. His father was suppose to be dead, so what is he doing, staring right back at Isaac from the kitchen doorway. 

Stiles stared at his father, who was sitting at the table, a bunch of papers in front of him, yet he was spaced out. 

"Dad.. you ok?" Stiles asked, walking over to him. 

"Have you ever seen something you thought was impossible"  Noah asked. 

Stiles snorted, oh if only he knew how true his next statement was, "yeah dad, why? What'd you see?"

"You won't believe... I could've sworn..." Noah sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, "I saw Mr. Lahey, I know he's dead, but he looked just like him Stiles, it couldn't have been someone else, but it can't be him, right?"

Stiles stiffened, pulling out his phone, texting Derek, 'where's Isaac!?'

His heartbeat was going crazy, of course it was him, no one ever stays dead, like what the fuck! He knows Derek's reply before he even gets it.

'Idk'

Stiles wanted to facepalm, instead he replied, 'sos' 

"Hey Dad, do you mind if I go stay with Isaac and Derek for a bit?" Stiles asked and Noah nodded. 

"Even if I said no you'd sneak out so go ahead, stay safe, and in more ways than one!" Noah replied as Stiles headed out the door. 

"Dad!" Stiles yelled, but ran to his jeep, and texted Scott, 'Isaac with you?'

He got a reply almost instantly, 'no, why?'

'Sos, meet me at his old house' Stiles sped to the house, he knew Isaac he knew him all too well. If Isaac was upset he would've gone there for privacy... if that bastard really is alive. 

They had all got there at the same time. "What's going on" Derek growled. 

"My dad saw Mr. Lahey, he's alive, if Isaac isn't with you guys, he's in there, and with our luck... the bastards in there with him" Stiles said, marching to the front door. Before Stiles even reached it Scott knocked it down. 

The second they saw him and the blood on his hands, Scott saw red, but so did Derek. Scott pinned the dude, "where is he". 

"Why, he's my son and I can do whatever the hell I want, I'm back and he'll never see any of you again" the guy said back. 

"Where the fuck is my boyfriend!?" Scott growled. 

"Boyfriend? Always knew he was a faggot. Never bothered me though, never wanted a daughter in law, if anything being gay is the one thing he did right in his pathetic life". 

Derek took over, "the basement, find that damn freezer, I've got this, Stiles text your father". 

Stiles did as he was told, walking away from the two men. When he came back a few seconds later Mr. Lahey was staring at him. 

"What?" Stiles looked himself up and down, why would he stare at him? He mentally shivered, the look was creepier than Peter. 

"You're the sheriffs boy" he scanned Stiles body up and down before winking, which caused Derek to growl, "he yours? He's definitely a keeper, I don't like sharing, but..."

Derek cut him off by choking him, "shut up, look at him again I'll kill you!"

"That a threat Hale?"

"No. It's a promise."

"Derek, ignore him, he's just pissing you off to get to you" Stiles walked over to them and kissed Derek. "Besides, I'm already taken". 

Derek held him close with one hand and the other pushed Lahey into a chair. That's when the sheriff came in, "you really are alive," he muttered, "I got him boys, go get Isaac". 

They went downstairs and Isaac wasn't in the freezer, anymore, Scott was trying to coax a crying Isaac out of the corner. 

"Everyone just please leave me alone" a small voice said. 

"Why didn't you come to me, Isaac, or Scott" Stiles whispered. 

"Scott had to study, he asked no one to interrupt him" was the reply he received. 

"Why not me" Stiles asked. 

"You would've killed Derek" was his response. 

"Isaac, I'm sorry, I was trying to protect you" Derek slowly walked over to him and gently eased him out of the corner. He eased him over to Scott, who held the life out of him. 

"You know I wouldn't have cared if you came, of course I'd be there for you, I love you" Scott buried his face into Isaac's neck. 

Isaac's face was beat up, there was dry blood on his shirt, but he looked like he already healed and his face was healing up too. Stiles suddenly shivered, "uhhh! I was just hit on by an old guy!" He turned around and buried his face in Derek's chest, "fucking creep, out creeped the creepiest creeper of all time". 

"What?" Scott asked, "that made no sense". 

"The bastard upstairs out creeped Peter" Stiles rephrased. 

"My dad... ew" Isaac said, looking at Stiles, then after a few seconds when the full meaning really hit, "EWWW!"

"I know" Stiles shivered, "so I say, before I crawl out of my own skin, to comfort Isaac, we all go back to the loft and cuddle with our mates and watch a movie, comedy, and just enjoy everything". 

"I'm actually gonna stick around for a bit, but I'll meet you guys there" Isaac said, looking around. 

Everyone gave him a look that clearly said that wasn't happening. "We'll wait outside" Derek said, dragging Stiles with him. 

When they got outside Noah had finished reading Mr. Lahey his rights and was about to put him in the car when he not so subtly stared at Stiles. 

"Oh my god you fucking perv!" Stiles yelled and buried himself into Derek's front, he could feel the guys eyes staring at his ass. Derek growled which proved him right. His dad growled too, more humane, and shoved the guy into the cruiser. He looked up as Derek and his father nodded at each other before his dad left. 

"You're mine and I love you" Derek said, "you and your cute little ass". 

Stiles gasped, "it is not little!"

"Hey at least I'm not the only one who thinks its cute" Derek pointed out. 

Stiles groaned, "nooooooo". 

-Meanwhile-  
Scott watched as Isaac walked into another room upstairs and picked up a small teddy bear. 

"Who's that" he whispered softly. 

"Mr. Teddy, I know, not very original" Isaac let out a small quick laugh, like he was about to become hysterical. 

"It suits him" was all Scott said, wrapping his arms around Isaac's waist and looked up, ducking his head, trying to see Isaac's face. His eyes were glassy. 

"He was Cameron's..." Isaac swallowed, fighting back tears, "he gave it to me and I..." the tears slowly slid down his cheeks. 

"Shh, it's ok" Scott whispered softly and turned him around before pulling him close and holding him. 

"I just, I miss him so much and you look so much like him sometimes, but other times you guys look nothing alike. He was my brother and I was so mad that he left me, then I was so sad that he died and wasn't ever coming back. This bear... it's all I have left of him. I almost started forgetting what he looked like" he squeezed his eyes shut, whining, "S-Scott". 

"I know, I'm right here" Scott whispered. 

"What if he thinks I hate him" he sobbed, "it hurts so much and I'd do anything for him to be back and... please make it stop, it hurts so much!"

"I know baby, just let it out" Scott soothed. 

"Call Derek please" he chocked on a sob, "Scott, he reminds me so much of him, he lost so much, yet he's so happy, and and... and". 

"Shh, he hears you, he's coming, don't worry, I know baby, I know, just hang on for a second."

Isaac felt himself be moved into a more solid, but warm chest, "Der..."

"I know, we're gonna try something ok?" Derek said. 

Isaac nodded, Derek sat down and pulled him into his lap, Scott grabbed his free hand, "I love you". 

"I love you too babe" Isaac replied. 

"Ok Isaac, close your eyes" Derek whispered, Isaac complied hesitantly, "think about him". Isaac sniffled a bit but did, "now talk to him, I know it sounds weird, but just mentally pour your heart out to him while holding the bear". 

Isaac did, after a bit of silence he chuckled a bit, before he smiled softly. His eyes were still closed. Stiles whispered, from the doorway, "now tell him you blame yourself". 

"He'll tell you to be happy, he's sorry, he loves you, he'll always love you, and to not let your father ruin your life. Be happy, it's the best revenge. Then when it's your time, he'll be waiting for you, open arms, but only when your time comes" Stiles said, when he finished, Isaac opened his eyes and they all looked at Stiles, but Stiles was already out the door. 

"Let's go have that movie night" Isaac whispered. Scott took Isaac and looked at Derek. 

"He'll be ok, just give him a minute, and I'm not talking about Isaac". Scott kissed Isaac softly and headed to Stiles jeep. 

Derek nodded at the advice and went to his Camaro. Stiles was by the passenger door and Scott drove off with Isaac in his jeep. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Derek asked softly. 

"Just know how he feels, except replace his father with guilt" Stiles shrugged. 

"I love you" Derek whispered. 

"I love you more" Stiles sniffled and kissed him softly. "Let's go before they beat us there and finish the good candy!"

Derek chuckled, "of course" they got in the car before Derek wiped away Stiles dried tear tracks. They kissed and headed to Derek's place. 

Twenty minutes later they were all comfy and comforted. The movie began as Stiles was between Derek's legs while Isaac between Scott's. They were all comfortable and safe and loved. Oh, how they were loved.


	3. Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's trying to kill Stiles. Stiles goes to Derek only to walk in on a pack meeting. They're kicking him out of the pack? Now!?

"Where are you" 

Stiles had to admit that was not the first thing he expected to hear from his father when he answered his cellphone. 

"My room, why" Stiles said, leaning back against his desk chair. 

"Get to Derek's, I don't care how many traffic laws you have to break, but I need you to get their as soon as possible Stiles" his dad ordered, it sounded like he was running. 

Stiles grabbed his keys, charger, and laptop. He jogged out the house and to his baby. 

"Got it, what's up" Stiles held his phone to his ear with his shoulder and used his now free hand to unlock the driver side door. He got in the car and put everything in the passenger seat before starting up his precious jeep. 

"James O'Riley" the sheriff stated, he was in a car now.

"Should that mean anything to me" Stiles asked, backing out the driveway, and speeding off towards the persevere, Derek had the Hale house fixed up for the pack to hang out, sleep over, etc. 

"No, but that's the guy who basically threatened you to piss me off. He escaped. So, like I said, get to Derek's house, now." Stiles nodded even though his father couldn't see him. 

"Got it, keep me updated" Stiles said, making a sharp turn. 

"Stiles... he's a dangerous man, be careful" Noah replied. 

"Of course. Dad, I have werewolves that will protect me, I should be telling you to be careful" Stiles chewed on his lip. 

"I'm with Parrish, does that give you any comfort" Noah asked. 

"Yes, alright I'm almost there, I love you" Stiles said. 

"I love you too kiddo" Noah said, before they both hung up. Stiles thought about calling Derek, but second guessed it, he would hear him coming anyway. 

Stiles swerved his car and put it in park, a little surprised to see the packs cars here. He shrugged it off, grabbed his stuff, and ran to the front door. Derek had given them all a key. He unlocked the door and locked it behind him. He leaned against it before seeing the pack all staring at him, they we're all sitting the living room, like they would during a meeting... did he miss something?

"Did I miss something?" Stiles asked. 

The pack looked at each other then looked at Scott and Derek. Scott and Derek looked at each other. Everyone looked at Peter who was leaning against the wall, "don't look at me, I'm against the idea, so I'm not getting involved". 

"What idea?" Stiles found himself asking. 

Scott looked at Stiles, "Stiles-" he got cut off. 

"They're trying to kick you out of the pack" Peter interrupted. 

"Peter!" The pack yelled. 

"Why" Stiles asked, looking at Peter. 

"To 'protect you'" Peter actually used air quotes. 

Stiles snorted, "you guys have the worst possible timing". 

Everyone looked at him, "look Stiles" Lydia started. 

"Save it Lydia" Stiles cut her off, "I get it, but the timing is the worst it could've possibly been, it's been quiet for weeks, yet you guys..." Stiles trailed off, his body was shaking slightly, the adrenaline wearing off. 

"What happened" Derek asked, a hint of worry in his eyes. 

Stiles opened his mouth to tell them, but instead shook his head, sighing, "doesn't matter".  

He tossed Derek his key with a shaky breath,"Stiles?" Scott whispered. 

"I gotta go" Stiles looked Scott in the eyes, "you have really shitty timing Scotty". 

"Yeah, we know, you keep saying that, but you're not saying why" Jackson snapped. Stiles bit his lip again, letting out a huff of breath, that sounded like a laugh, "I think he's going insane". 

"You guys want to kick me out to protect me..." Stiles said to Jackson, with a small smirk, "I'm not going insane Jackson, but it's the fact that your timing is doing the complete opposite of the intention" he turned to open the door, when a hand kept it shut, he hadn't realized Peter had gotten closer. 

"Why is that, Stiles, I mean I'm not apart of this decision, so please do tell" Peter said, getting uncomfortably close. Derek growled and pulled him away. 

That's when Scotts phone rang. He answered, "hey Mr. Stilinski, what can I do for you". 

Stiles tackled Scott, shocking everyone, before snatching Scotts phone, "dad, relax, Scotty's already here, they all are". 

The Sheriff sighed in relief, "I'm just glad you're actually there, I'll call you when we-" Stiles cut him off. 

"Dad they don't know" that caused silence on the other end, "but thanks, I'm ok, promise" Stiles hung up and tossed the phone at Scott before heading up the stairs, "I'm not here, I'll be out as soon as possible". 

"Batman?" Erica whispered. 

"Not right now, Erica" Stiles muttered. 

They had fucked up, big time. They heard Stiles lock himself in Derek's room. They shared a room, they had been getting closer. It was like a post best friend pre-relationship stage. 

He hasn't told them about his spark, Deaton was teaching him spells. It hurt. Not the spells, but the fact that Derek took their side. He put up a spell so they'd be able to hear his heartbeat, but not hear or smell him. 

He texted his father, 'don't tell them please'. 

'What's wrong kid' was the immediate response. 

'Rather not say' he replied, 'if I promise you had a plan, full proof, 100% no chance of it going wrong, can I go home?'

'Depends on the plan' Stiles sighed. 

'I can't tell you, please trust me, if you knew you wouldn't hate it, I just can't tell you yet' Stiles sent, 'please Dad'

'I trust you Stiles, but can you take one of them' 

'I can take Peter' Stiles held back a chuckle at the thought of the horrified look that was on the Sheriff the second he read that message. 

'Is it really that bad that you'll really take Peter'

'Yeah' 

'Fine, I trust you kiddo, please don't make me regret it' 

'I won't, thanks Dad, ily'

'Ily2 son'

Stiles took a second to breathe before putting the spell down. Stiles closed his phone, gathered his things, and opened the door, only to see Derek in front of the door. "Where are you going" he whispered. 

"Home" Stiles replied. 

"Why'd you come here" he looked at the floor. 

"I didn't know I was unwanted" Stiles shrugged. 

"That's not true, I just don't want you to get hurt, we don't want you to get hurt" Derek stated, looking him in the eyes, he looked vulnerable. 

"If you haven't notice, Derek, you guys get hurt all the time, the only reason we ever get out of the situations alive is because we stick together" Stiles said. 

Derek took a step closer and wrapped his arms around Stiles's waist. Derek looking at the ground and Stiles looking at his chest, "what's the real reason" Derek whispered. 

"My dad called, a guy threatened me to get to him... the guy escaped..." Stiles muttered. 

Stiles felt Derek tighten his grip on his hips, "you're not going home". 

"Then I'll be in my jeep" Stiles tried to slide past him, but Derek pinned him to the door frame. 

"Let me rephrase that, you're not leaving this house" Derek growled. 

"Too bad, Sourwolf" Stiles retorted, and tried to get under his arm. 

"Please" Stiles froze, before looking at Derek. He straightened up and sighed. 

"Fine, I'll stay up here, alone, so go have your pack night with your pack" Stiles pushed him away, Derek backed up a bit, and Stiles headed for the bed. 

"You are pack" Derek whispered and followed him. 

"Not anymore, so go" Stiles said, not looking at him, focusing on placing his stuff on the bed. 

"They're all yelling, apologizing, they're sorry... I'm sorry, Peter isn't, he was lecturing them all when I came up, he wasn't for the idea of kicking you out, he didn't care it was to protect you, he said we could do it just fine, but-" Stiles cuts Derek off. 

"I get it! You guys are just trying to protect me, but in reality you guys are just..." Stiles chuckled, "you guys are literally throwing me to the wolves, which I can quote a definition, 'to remove or cast out someone or something out of ones protection, such as onto the streets, especially towards Predators' I should be down there and help him lecture you all. Don't you guys get it? I can protect myself, but it's not the point!" Stiles got off the bed and started yelling at Derek more directly, "I know they can hear me too, so they better listen up, what if you guys cut all ties with me to break the pack bond, and it breaks, but some idiot still comes after me thinking I'm still with you guys, do you really think they'll believe me if I say I wasn't apart of the pack anymore? You guys won't be able to find me, hell you guys might not even realize I'm gone till it's too late! Have you guys thought of that? I mean that's the reason you came up right? Not because you were worried, but because you were scared, you couldn't smell or hear me, all you could hear is my heartbeat? Right!?"

"No! Well yes, but no, of course I was worried, but I need to protect you, to make sure you were ok-" Derek started, but Stiles cut him off. 

"Why because I'm your mate?" Stiles saw the shock flash in Derek's eyes, "You didn't think I knew did you, that maybe if you didn't tell me it would make it less real? That your mate is a weak, spaz, of a helpless human? You couldn't be more wrong Derek, but I'm not sure which part you're more wrong about, the weak part or the human part" Stiles barked, he threw his arms towards Derek. Derek flew out the room and crashed into the wall before the door slammed shut and locked. He looked in the mirror, his eyes were dark, he glared a bit and the mirror shattered. He sighed, his eyes slowly fading back to normal. He could hear the pack rushing up the stairs. Fuck. That wasn't how he wanted them to find out. He accelerated his hearing a bit before whispering, "I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah Stiles, I'm ok, can you open the door" Derek replied, placing his hands on the door. 

"I can, but I'm not sure if I want to" his phone beeped, his dad texted him. 

'We got him' 

Stiles sighed, heading for the door, "they got the dude, I'm going home, have fun with your pack night" he muttered as he walked past them, after opening the door. 

"Batman?" Erica whispered. 

"Not right now, Catwoman" Stiles muttered and could practically feel the tension slowly easing. 

Peter grabbed his arm as he walked past him. He looked up at Peter, "spark?"

"Yeah" Stiles whispered. 

"Deaton?" 

"Yeah, look Peter-" this time Stiles was the one who got cut off. 

"I know, you're welcome, but stay, it won't be the same, we'll watch the new Spider-Man movie" Peter offered. 

Stiles snorted and felt arms wrap around his waist; Derek. Stiles looked at Derek, "you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll feel better if you stay, it could serve as your apology" Derek smirked. 

"I think we can already call it even, but ok... I'll stay" Stiles grinned. 

A few minutes later they were all scattered in front of the tv. Peter sat in the one chair, while everyone else was scattered around. Lydia in Jacksons arms, Isaac in Scott's and Allison's arms, Danny in Ethan's, Erica in Boyd's, and lastly Stiles in Derek's. Stiles looked up at Derek, Derek's arms around his torso, Stiles back to his chest, his hands over Derek's intwined ones. They smiled at each other before leaning in and kissing. 

Their first kiss.


	4. Doctor AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really bad. To me. There just needs more Doctor Derek and Patient Stiles fics! Especially about Stiles fear of needles. So here's an ex Doctor Derek and patient Stiles who's trypanophobic

Stiles groaned, how does he always find himself in these situations. Oh, he knows, because his dad practically begged him to go to the hospital. 

He was sick, but he hates doctors, it's ironic how his ex was one. One would expect someone who was trypanophobic and hated doctors to not date a doctor. In his defense the guy was hot and he didn't learn he was a doctor till after they started dating. The way that relationship ended, turns out doctors hate him too. 

He still found himself thinking about him. Even though he was foolish to believe someone like that could ever love him. Or anyone in general could ever love him.. 

Wow, that was depressing. The only reason he was here because his ex was the only doctor Stiles ever submitted to, but it's Tuesday (Thursday) which means it's his day off. That's the only reason his dad got him to come. It's his ex's day off and he wouldn't see him which means he could walk out anytime he needed or wanted to, which means if any needles are mentioned he was out. 

"Stiles?" A voice said. 

Melissa. 

"Mrs. McCall" he said. 

"I just got off the phone with your dad, had to reassure him you actually showed, I was coming to get you, room 204 is open for you" Melissa said. 

"He didn't trust me?" Stiles questioned, a little hurt, but he understood why his dad would doubt him. 

"Well, no, of course he trusts you Stiles, it's just with your whole history with going to the doctors isn't all that great. He just wanted to make sure" she tried to reason. 

"Yeah.. 204 right?" 

"Yes" she nodded and he headed to the room. 

He kept his eyes on the ground but looked up to check the room numbers, when it was the right room he took a deep breath. He walked in and closed the door before looking at the doctor and opening his mouth to say something when his eyes met theirs. 

Derek. 

Fuck. 

"Oh fuck" he instantly turned around and looked at the door, he checked the date on his phone "shit. Fuck! It's not Tuesday, it's Thursday, Jesus fucking Christ. I- shit- I gotta get out of here. I should get out of here. Why the hell am I still here?" He was panicking, he'll admit that. 

"May I interject" Derek asked. 

"No, shut up" Stiles said, instantly. 

"Gonna say that to my face?" 

"No.." Stiles said, he heard him get closer, he zipped around, "stop it, why do you even care? Don't you have a job to do or something."

"First of all, this is my job, second, I want to make sure you're ok, you look horrible" Derek looked him over. 

"Still such a flatterer as ever" Stiles tried to turn back around so he could get out. 

Derek grabbed his arm, "Stiles". 

Stiles yanked his arm back and turned. His panic increased when he felt those arms wrap around his waist, his breath caught. He never thought he'd feel his arms around his waist again, anyone's arms there again. "What're you doing" he whispered, voice broken, completely relaxed in Derek's arms, his back against Derek's chest. 

"Stiles" Derek whispered, near his ear. 

Stiles took a deep breath, oh my god, he was relaxed against Derek's chest. He felt the pressure in his own chest release, "yeah.. yeah I know"

"Come on, this way" Derek led him to the bed. Stiles tried to dig his heels into the ground, but it didn't seem to be working. 

"Der" he whined, it slipped out!

"Give me a sec" he whispered. 

"Ah!" Stiles shrieked as Derek lifted him and set him on the side of the bed. Stiles shifted uncomfortably under the other mans gaze. 

"Hi Stiles" Derek smiled softly down at him. 

"Hey" he whispered in response, looking at the floor. 

"Can I check you over" Derek whispered softly. 

"You know I don't like doctors" was all he said. 

"Ok ok, let's check the X-Rays Melissa took, but I'll give you a quick check up first, and then you'll be done" Derek eased him to lay down. He sat back up, but was pushed back down. 

"Hey" he protested. 

"Relax, just want to check your stomach then you can sit up, I shouldn't even try getting you in a gown should I?"

"Nope" Stiles replied, "you don't even have to do this, I tell Melissa you checked me over and it's a little cold and go home. You never have to see me again, pros for both of us. Never have to see a doc again and you, well, you never get to see me again". 

"Hmm, but I like seeing you, I should be your doctor, I could probably help you way more than others" Derek said. He gestured Stiles to sit up and when he did he checked his heart rate and lungs. He frowned, but kept his findings to himself for now. 

Stiles snorted, "sure you do" he said sarcastically, "even if you were my doctor I still wouldn't show up". 

"Then how'd you get here" he asked, checking his eyes, ears, and nose. 

"My dad. He practically begged me to come.. he was so worried and he's already stressed from work, I just..." 

"You wanted to relieve him of some of it, that's understandable" Derek said

"Plus they said it was Tuesday" Stiles muttered, looking down. 

"Tuesday?" Derek asked. 

"Your day off" Stiles whispered, "you're the only doc that can tame me, congratulations". 

"You never told me why you hate doctors, always replied with, 'who does' but how come?" Derek asked. 

"They make me uncomfortable, just not a fan" he shifted a bit, he didn't feel like explaining it, no one understood. 

"You don't seem all that uncomfortable" Derek said, checking his blood pressure. 

"I guess I just trust you a lot more than others" he shrugged, "I know you're not a bad guy, sure as hell can over power me any time, but you never have, except when" with a faint smirk he finished, "you would ambush me on the couch and tickle the crap out of me" the smirk disappeared, and he went back to looking at his hands which he's been staring at almost the whole time, "sorry for bringing up old memories, probably wanna forget all that.."

"It's fine, it was a nice reminder" Derek had a small smile, Stiles wouldn't dare look him in the eyes or at his smile.. with his bunny te- no! Not thinking about them. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

"What's wrong, are you in pain?" Derek sounded concerned. Stiles shook his head, not more than usual. "Stiles, I need to take your temperature". 

Stiles opened his mouth slightly and Derek took his temperature, his fever was still going strong, "what is it?"

"102.3" Derek frowned. 

"Better than before" he muttered, opening his eyes. 

"What was it before?" 

"103 point something" he shrugged, "I don't honestly care". 

"Why didn't you come in sooner" Stiles just gave him a look, "right, stupid question". 

"Mhm" Stiles hummed and coughed into his elbow. He constantly feels the need to cough, but doesn't because the cough is so strong he gags. 

"Ok so I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong" Derek put up Stiles X-ray images and said, "ok so you see this" he pointed at a weird blob on the X-ray. "That's an inflammation in your right lung, now I can't tell you what kind of germ yet" he faced the X-ray, back to Stiles, "but what I do know is my original diagnosis was correct, you have pneumonia Stiles. Right lung." 

He came back to the bed and brought a tray closer. It was covered by a sheet of paper. "What's under there?"

"You'll see, roll up your sleeves, I wanna show you something" he put on gloves. 

Stiles rolled up his sleeves and watched Derek's movements, he was so confused. What could he possibly want to show him? They finally made eyes contact, for longer than a split second like when he first walked in. His breath caught, those eyes, it was lik- he ducked his head and shifted uncomfortably. 

Derek looked at his arms, holding his wrists and Stiles looked at his arms, "what're you looking at?"

"your veins, they're small" Derek said. 

"Yeah, I know, irritated the nurse whenever..." Stiles trailed off and he looked up at Derek, eyes big and innocent, fear.

Derek smiled softly down at him, "I'll be quick" he promised. 

"No! No needles, no no no" Stiles cried out. 

Derek grabbed his hand and cleaned the back of it, "shh, Stiles, you're ok"

"Stop" Stiles pulled his hand back and scrambled back, "why do you even care? You never did, so why start now? Derek, stop."

"Of course I cared, " Derek tried to reach for him, "Stiles". 

"Stop!" Stiles screeched, "it's not funny, leave me alone!"

He scrambled off the bed. Derek grabbed him. Derek sat on the ground, back against the bed, and held a thrashing, scrambling, and sobbing Stiles. 

"Shh, shh" Derek put the wipe onto the bed and held him tighter, "It's gone, it's gone, see. No wipe, no needle, no anything". 

Stiles sobbed and coughed. Derek kissed his cheek softly, "no! Stop! Just stop it! Stop doing this to me."

"Doing what Stiles" Derek whispered. 

"You make me think you love me, but you don't, you can't and and and" Stiles started hyperventilating. 

"Stiles, I need you to breathe, ok, just take a deep breath, breathe Little Red" he whispered the last part. 

Stiles breathing calmed, "w-what? You haven't called me that since.." Stiles stood up slowly, he shook his head, "I'm sorry, I can't do this, I should go, thanks for trying, but look on the brightside, you can get back to your cooperative patients and if it means anything, you lasted longer and has gotten farther than anyone else. I should go" the last sentence sounded like he was talking to himself, "yeah.. thanks again". 

"I didn't do anything" Derek said, looking up at him. 

Stiles shrugged, "you gave me a diagnosis. Google can do the rest. Besides, at least I know you cared, you didn't dump me because I was me". 

"What's that supposed to mean" Derek asked, getting up. 

"I'm a hyperactive spaz, who doesn't know how to shut up, and uses sarcasm as his only defense. You definitely cared, which is more than most, but well.. how can you love someone who doesn't even love themself? I mean especially someone like you. Someone who could have anyone. I was just foolish to think you ever loved me" 

"You're foolish to think I ever stopped" Derek got closer. 

Stiles froze, hand on door knob, and looked back at him, "what?"

"You love someone that doesn't love themself, by loving them enough for the both of you, Stiles, I never stopped loving you" Derek said. 

"You deserve better.."

"I thought you didn't love me" Derek whispered, getting closer, not like there was a whole lot of space between them in the first place. 

Stiles snorted, "yeah right, I stared at you like you were my everything... you were my everything". 

"Stiles" Derek pulled Stiles close and kissed him. 

Stiles relaxed before breaking the kiss, "wait wait I'm sick, what if I get you sick". 

"You won't get me sick" Derek replied. 

"I'm so confused" Stiles breathed. 

"I thought you didn't love me, you never stayed the night and when you did you would stay awake all night. You'd shy away from my touch sometimes, we'd never get far in bed" Derek listed, "I just thought you didn't love me."

"Of course I love you, I'll always love you, I'd shy away because I'm body shy, have you looked in the mirror? You're a Greek God for god sake and I'm, well I'm me! I have nightmares, I told you. Besides its complicated, I usually sleep in the middle of the bed, so if I don't I'm not comfortable" Stiles said. 

"Why didn't you tell me" he whispered. 

"Because it gets worse. I can't sleep without my pillow and my nightmares, well I kind of degraded them when I told you". 

"What do you mean?"

"I wake up screaming, every night, I don't sleep unless I'm positive my dads not home. I didn't want to wake you, I liked you, I loved you, and I didn't want to wake you up, you need sleep, you're a doctor and you need your rest, you barely get any. Plus I didn't want you to know, hell I don't even think my dad knows" Stiles wiped his face. 

Derek set him back on the bed, "face in my neck, chop chop". 

Stiles buried his face into his neck and felt Derek grab his hand. There wasn't panic, fear, tears, just a gentle touch. Derek kissed Stiles shoulder, "Der". 

"I know, just relax" Derek whispered. 

"I'm scared" he whispered. 

"I know I know, but I bet you didn't feel me inject the needle just now" Derek said, "just stay still". 

"It's gonna take forever" Stiles whispered. Derek watched the blood slowly fill the tube.

"Almost done, just don't look, and don't think about it" Derek kissed his neck softly. 

"What're you doing" Stiles whispered. 

"You tense a bit" Derek whispered. 

"Oh"

"Stiles, if you love me, I need you to know I love you too. Do you want to try this again" he asked. 

"Under one condition" Stiles said, because he was honest to god freaking out inside. 

"What's that" Derek hummed. 

"No needles, no doctor Derek, you can take care of me, baby me, diagnose me, whatever, just no needles, please, I can't be afraid to tell you things or to come to you if I'm hurt or hurting. I want comfort, not fear" Stiles whispered. 

"Ok, I can't promise, but I will try my best, that, I promise" Derek said and backed away. 

There was a bandaid on his hand. "When did you..?"

"My teacher back in medical school used to tell me I was one of the best at giving shots or taking blood with scared patients and kids" Derek replied. 

"Well you definitely got my vote, I doubt you kiss your patients" Stiles grinned. 

"Nah, only you, with kids, I just reassure them, and help the calm down, maybe even tell them a story about Little Red Riding Hood" he winked, "all patients are different though". 

Stiles blushed before nodded. That last statement was true. If you belittle someone's fear then you're an asshole. 

"Yeah.." Stiles hummed. 

"You still have nightmares?" 

"Uh yeah, why?" Stiles replied, softly. 

"I'm a doctor, maybe I can help you with it, take a nap" he laid him down on the bed. 

"But my pillow, I can't-" Stiles was interrupted. 

"I know I know, just lay back and close your eyes. Relax" Stiles nodded and did as he asked. 

He felt a small poke and gasped. "Der-". 

"Just something to help, sleep, I promise I'll be here when you wake up" Derek promised, "goodnight". 

"Goodnight" Stiles muttered, "I love you". 

"I love you too, my Little Red, I love you too"


	5. Peace Treaty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Chris are arguing. Stiles thinks enough is enough.

"Am I in your pack" Stiles asked. The arguing between the hunters and the Derek fell silent. 

They all looked at Stiles, "of course, you and Scott both are, that is unless you don't want to be" Derek nodded as he replied to Stiles's question.

"Ok good because I'm about to make this a hell of a lot simpler" Stiles walked over to between Derek and Chris and looked at the couple of hunters behind Chris. 

He looked back at Chris, "you say you follow a code, a hunt those who hunt us type of thing, so does that mean if a hunter attacked a member of a pack knowing full well that they were in said pack, but did it to piss the Alpha off so he would do something drastic that gets them all hunted, well the Alpha would have full rain on that hunter wouldn't he?" 

Chris gaped a bit, "well yes that Alpha would be able to defend his pack and attack everyone involved. What are you going on about Stiles, no hunter attacked any of you, they wouldn't for no reason."

"Is that why your buddy over there has gotten 50 shades paler in the last minute" Stiles had a playful smirk. 

Derek and Chris looked at him, he looked like he was about to piss his pants in fear. Derek growled dangerously. 

"Now now big guy, I'm not admitting to anything. I won't. As long as you promise to leave Derek alone, make a treaty or whatever you guys need to and keep it because I have enough blackmail on your so called men to turn this into a bloody massacre, and according to your code you can't do shit about it. Erica and Boyd walked in and stood firmly behind Derek. 

Derek turned to Stiles and made him face him, growling, "tell me what they did and I'll make them pay."

"I know you will, but I don't want to tell, Erica and Boyd could tell their side though, hell, you can take all of them down except Chris and a couple of them with us only telling you a quarter of it" Stiles shrugged. 

Scott, Isaac, and Allison walked in. Then Gerard. Stiles grinned at the him, "well old man, I guess it's time for our little secret to come out."

Boyd spoke up, "Gerard kidnapped and locked us in the basement, he tortured us for information, but the need to protect our you was too strong. So he got Stiles". 

Derek took a deep breath and looked at Chris, "they're all yours" Chris said. 

"What'd he do" Derek said to Stiles, referring to the guy who managed to regain some color, before paling again at Derek's eye on him. 

"I think he'll want to tell you, but I'll hint you" Stiles walked over to him, grinning. When they were toe to toe Stiles patted the guys cheek and whispered, "am I still your pretty little thing Benny". 

He paled more before Derek practically tackled the guy to the ground and slashed his chest with his claws repeatedly. 

The betas were growling and backing Gerard into a corner. Derek looked at the hunter who automatically lifted his arms, "I didn't do anything! I'm not a part of this! I'm with Chris almost constantly."

"Well Stiles I'm surprised, I honestly didn't think you'd have the guts to even bring them close to the conclusion of what he did, but if I'm going out, might as well ruin your little secret too, make Derek wish he'd known what the guy did to his mate before he killed him so quickly. He would've wanted the pleasure of torturing the man who took his mate-" Erica had knocked him out before he could finish. 

"and now he won't know" Stiles shrugged, heading to the door, "okay, thanks Catwoman, I'm not staying for the rest, glad I could help though"

Right before he could make it out the room a voice called out his name, "Stiles. What'd Ben do?"

They all had ideas, but they were all different, Stiles looked back at Chris before meeting Derek's eyes as he said, "isn't it obvious? He attempted to take my virginity, but catwoman didn't let that happen" he smiled over at Erica before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I originally planned to have the secret be that Ben took his virginity away, but I couldn't do that to Stiles, Derek's the only one allowed to take his v-card, which he does, after Stiles bugs him about the whole 'mate' concept. Also, srry this is really bad and really short, it sounded waaaaay better in my head, but it didn't exactly turn out how I wanted so… srry? I'll write a similar chapter of Stiles saving them from hunters, just don't know when it'll be out. Happy New Years!


	6. Flu Shots and Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's stepdad asks a favor. Stiles is a victim of trickery. Thankfully Derek's there to help Stiles with it. Where'd Theo come from?

"Scott" a voice said from behind him. He had just given his mother her lunch. He turned around and saw Dr. Geyer, Liam's step-father. 

"Hey Dr. Geyer, what can I do for you" Scott said, smiling, he was in a good mood, no one was trying to kill them yet so, happy mood. 

"I was actually wondering if you can do me a favor, it's regarding Liam, Mason will fill you in, I have to do my rounds. He's in there" with that and a point towards the room, Dr. Geyer was gone. 

Scott went into the room he pointed at and walked in. Mason was there, fretting, and pacing back and forth. 

"Mason" Scott nodded then looked at the wall, "Corey, what's up?" 

Corey became visible and massaged Mason's shoulders, "just tell him". 

Mason took a deep breathe, "you laugh, I'll hurt you" he said seriously. 

"I won't laugh, where's Liam?" Scott asked. 

"That's the problem, so Liam doesn't appreciate shots so last year his step-dad got me to help him out by getting Liam here. Anyway, but now Liam's got his werewolf hearing and he can hear my heartbeat, besides he learned his lesson last year apparently and won't even step into the hospital. That's where you come in-" Mason rushed out. 

"Ok ok, Mason, take a second and breathe, alright so why me? I know I'm his alpha, but I'm not going to force him into doing something against his will" Scott said. 

"I know, we just need your help getting him here and keeping him in the room! Besides he looks up to you, you're like the big brother, to him, to all of us, you and Stiles, and the other guy I never actually officially met-"

"Derek" Scott supplied. 

"Yeah him, and you guys watch out for us so... big brothers" Scott grinned as Mason continued, "but we also need a small favor" Mason looked at Corey before saying, "we need you to call Theo". 

"Theo? Why?" Scott asked, confused. 

Corey sighed, before handing Mason a five. Mason chuckled, "how are you always right?" Corey asked. 

"Right about what" Scott asked. 

"That Liam totally likes Theo" Mason said as if it was obvious. 

"Liam. Likes Theo? No way, they hate ea-" Scott facepalmed, "they're the next Stiles and Derek". 

"What?" Mason and Corey asked at the same time. 

"They hated each other, but now they're dating and in love and they kinda make it work actually" Scott shrugged, before grinning, "I got an idea". 

Scott pulled out his phone and called Derek. 

"Hello"

"Hey Derek, is Stiles near you" 

"No, why? He's downstairs cooking, insisted he keep it a surprise"

Scott filled him in on the plan before saying, "so might as well get Stiles's done too, right? We both know how he is, besides why not kill two birds with one stone"

"Because one of those birds will kill us with that stone" Derek replied. 

"Relax, I know Stiles, he's not really afraid of them he just hates them, he can't look at them or else he'll pass out, besides if he leaves the room, you can lead him into another one with my mom in there" Scott said, "it's a good plan". 

"Surprised you came up with it yourself" Scott knew he was joking, but still yelled. 

"Hey! I am offended" Derek just laughed and hung up. 

"Alright so let's do this" Scott grinned. 

-meanwhile-

Stiles walked into the room, "what's so funny?"

"Scott has a plan" Derek replied and Stiles snorted. 

"What is it?" Stiles asked. 

"Well Liam's dad asked for our help to get Liam to the hospital so he can have his flu shot or whatever" Stiles cringed, "so Scotts calling Theo to help out and we'll be there for support till he gets there". 

Stiles kissed Derek, "alright, but if I pass out you have to carry me back here and apologize with sex". 

Derek chuckled, "yeah yeah"

-later-

Liam got a text from Scott, 'pack meeting'

When Liam got to Scott's house, the girls weren't there, they had left at the lack of supernatural. Scott and Stiles were on break. 

"People are saying they keep seeing things outside of the hospital as they leave or go in. Mrs. McCall asked us to check it out" Stiles said, him and Derek were the only ones who could lie undetected. 

"Do we all need to go, I'm avoiding my stepdad so going to his work isn't really the best plan". 

Mason snorted and Liam glared at him, "relax you can stay with me, Stiles with Derek, and Corey with Mason". 

Liam sighed, "not going in". 

"You don't have to, we can stay in the parking lot" Scott said, "but we have to stay together and I have to drop off my moms lunch, so just a couple of minutes, it'll be quick". 

"Why can't I stay in the car" Liam groaned. 

"Because we don't know what this is so again no splitting up" 

Everyone then dispatched, Scott and Liam with Mason and Corey in Stiles jeep and Stiles and Derek in Derek's camero. 

-a few minutes later- 

Stiles and Derek were in a room with Liam's father, step-father.

"Why are there two, the flu shot is only one injection" Stiles spoke up before looking at Derek pointedly. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist, humming, nuzzling his nose into Stiles neck "ones for me isn't it". 

"Your heart rate spiked" Derek whispered, into Stiles neck. 

"I don't like needles" Stiles whispered. 

"Trust me for a second" Derek sat on the bed and pulled Stiles onto his lap, "we'll do him now while we wait". 

Stiles whined, Derek tucked Stiles face into his neck. Stiles inhaled his scent, his nerves calming a bit. 

"We're so not having sex later" Stiles whined softly. 

"Hush, just breathe, you won't feel it" Derek insisted. 

"Liar" Stiles jumped slightly when he felt his arm being wiped, "the one time I wear short sleeves!"

Derek chuckled and rubbed his back, beneath his shirt. Stiles heart rate had spiked and didn't sound like it would lower. Stiles peaked out from Derek neck and his breath hitches when he caught sight of the needle. It was right there!

Derek pressed his face back into his neck, "and I have long sleeves, both wore these for reasons that'll benefit today". 

Stiles sighed, relaxing, "I love you". 

"I love you too now hush" Derek started taking his pain before he even got the shot. When it was over Derek told him, "it's over, see? I got you". 

"Shut up" Stiles said and hugged him tightly. Derek carried him to a free chair and let him sit there. 

"Look you got a batman bandaid" Derek said. Stiles looked at his arm. 

He smiled, "Erica would've loved it". 

"Yeah, she would have"

The others burst in. 

Liam immediately groaned and went for the door. Stiles chuckled, "surprise". 

"Really!?" Liam yelled and Stiles looked at him. Mason closed the door. 

"If I need one, you better get one" Stiles said. 

"It's not necessary!" Liam growled and yanked the door open only to see Theo, "what're you doing here?"

Theo looked around, "Scott called me and he was not kidding". 

Derek carried Stiles out, "good luck". 

Scott, Mason, Corey, and Theo stayed with Liam. 

"Can I come in or..." Theo said. 

"No because we're done here" Liam said. 

"No your not" Scott said. 

"Ok I'm not, but why are you here" Liam looked at Scott, "why'd you call him?"

"Because he can help, now we" he gestured to himself, Mason and Corey, "will wait outside, you two" he pointed at them, "will bond or whatever it is you two do". 

"We don't do anything" Liam defended. 

Scott led them out and pushed Theo in before closing the door. Liam looked at his stepdad, "really?"

"Yup, now take a seat on either the bed or chair, bed preferred if you're gonna pass out" he replied. 

Liam frowned and headed for the bed, "I'm not gonna pass out". 

"You won't, if you don't look" he walked over to him as he got on the bed, "now look at your friend". 

Liam snorted, "like I'm taking my eyes off that thing" he said referring to the needle.

Dr. Geyer saw Liam wince slightly, "I didn't even do anything".

Scott peaked his head in, "everything ok?"

Theo looked at Scott, "I got it". 

Scott nodded and closed the door

Theo trudged over to them and offered his hand. Liam's claws were digging into his thigh. The smell of blood was strong. 

Liam looked at Theo's hand before retracting his claws and grabbing it. Theo gave it an encouraging squeeze, "don't look, we don't need you passing out". 

Liam nodded at him and squeezed his hand when he felt him clean his bicep, "I'm going to break your hand" Liam whispered. 

"It's fine, you've broken my nose three times remember" Theo smiled smugly. 

"Want it to be four?" Liam threatened.

Theo grinned and tapped his nose, "come on, right here, do it". 

"No breaking noses" Dr. Geyer interrupted, "now ready?"

"Not really" Liam took a deep breath and glanced at his bicep before Theo made him look at him. 

"Relax" Theo rubbed the back of Liam's hand with his thumb. 

As cheesy as it sounds Liam got lost in Theo's eyes. He didn't even feel the needle go in. The next thing Liam processed was the door closing. His stepdad had left them alone. 

Liam ducked his head, "uh, thanks…"

"Anytime, but it wasn't for free" Theo said.

Liam looked up at him and raised and eyebrow, "wha-" he was caught off with lips locking with his. 

Woah.

When the kiss broke Theo had a smug look on his face, "speechless?"

"Wow" was all Liam said. 

Theo chuckled. 

That, my friends, was the beginning of something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wrote this before Doctor AU hence the reason Stiles didn't just get one from Derek. So yes expect more Doctor Derek! I added an ending to this and well here it is. Liam's stepdad doesn't know about the supernatural and Liam didn't want him to know hence the reason he had to get a vaccine.


	7. Derek Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott calls Derek, it's Stiles, Derek's the only one who can help him. Derek comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I'm sorry! It's not Doctor Derek but I'm working on two that need endings, one needs a middle, I also have three other accounts that I really need to update cause this is the most active. I've been working on this one for the longest time, hell I have chapters for this story that I made before I even posted this story, there's an Adderall one, a hunter one, and I have a few ideas for a post breakup sterek but they get back together ;)

Stiles jogged into the gas station and grabbed a bunch of energy drinks and some candy before paying. He had already filled his jeep with gas. He waved bye to the cashier on his way out, but bumped into someone. 

He opened his mouth to apologize, when he saw who it was. He closed his mouth before he opened it again to say something, anything, but just closed his mouth and walked past Derek. 

Derek, the guy who left without a word… with Braedan. He rubbed the back of his neck before heading to his Jeep, faster than before. He sighed, frustrated, too many feelings he didn't want to revisit. 

"Can you wait for just a second" he heard Derek say. There was a hand keeping his door closed. Stiles hand was already on the handle. He was so close. 

"Can't, busy, just because you got out doesn't mean everything just suddenly becomes better. In all honesty it got way worse, so move" Stiles wasn't gonna look at him. 

"You really think it'll take you a week, with the amount of those drinks maybe longer to figure out what's happening" he asked. 

"What? No, we already know, I'm just surviving on this, you know my sleep schedule sucks. Let's just say it's gotten worse. So move" Stiles batted at his hand. 

"Not until you look me in the eyes" Derek said. 

"..No" Stiles said, firmly. 

"No?" 

"No, just leave me alone" Stiles sighed, this really wasn't helping his headache. 

"Not happening, how worse, last time I checked it had gotten better" Derek whispered. 

"Last time you checked it was because you were my body pillow, but you know me and my pillows" Stiles said, venom in his tone, he tried to open his door but Derek's hand was not letting it budge. 

"How worse, before me?" Derek asked. He knew he had nightmares, but those were just weekly nightmares, "few hours a night?"

"You'll get your answer when you move your hand" Derek's hand moved and he got into Roscoe. 

"More like none" he started his car and sighed when it didn't start. He groaned and got back out. He lifted the lid. 

"Woah, lot of duck tape" Derek muttered. "Maybe if you stop drinking energy drinks and actually let your body rest-" he trailed off when Stiles looked at him. His eyes were like all life was sucked out of him, he had dark bags under his eyes, his skin was way too pale, a little grey even. 

"What do you want? Because I really don't need a lecture from you of all the people. You got out, congratulations, now why the hell are you walking back in? You left, without a goodbye I might like to add, which definitely added salt to the wound. So you don't get to come back and question my life choices" he felt his eyes water unwillingly. 

Derek lightly touched Stiles shoulder. Stiles flinched back and black veins faded. "You're in pain" Derek sounded worried. 

"Funny you sound almost concerned, but we both know that's not the case, I didn't say anything in the gas station for a reason Derek" the name felt so foreign on his tongue, "you left for a reason, just because you're back means you're back for that reason". 

"Derek?" A voice said. Braedan. He closed his eyes before blinking repeatedly. He turned around and looked at Braedan with a grin. 

"Hey! Long time no see, it's great to see you again! You guys look good, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really gotta go" Stiles closed the lid and quickly got into the car, started it, thank you baby for starting I love you, and reversed. He quickly left the gas station. 

"I take it you didn't tell him" she asked. 

"He didn't give me the chance" Derek whispered. 

"Of course not, Derek, you have to talk to him" she reasoned. 

"He... he looks so exhausted and he's in pain, emotionally and physically, I don't think he'll let me in again, not after I left". 

"Well, Scott called for a reason, apparently you're the only one who has a chance" Braedan rubbed his back.   
-meanwhile-  
Stiles texted Scott, 'Derek's back'. 

'I know, I called him' Stiles read that text repeatedly before throwing it out of the window. 

-couple minutes later-   
Derek picked up the phone and looked at the texts through the now shattered phone. Scott had spammed Stiles after telling him he had called Derek. 

Derek went back and something caught his eye. A message said, "failed to send" on a contact that was named Sourwolf with the heart-eyed/in-love emoji. He clicked it and there was rows and rows of messages that never went through. Messages to him with him getting yelled at for leaving, crying and begging him to come back, that he'd do anything for Derek to forgive him, that he'd be better for Derek, saying how Derek would never see these and explained how he was so done with everyone and had countless of times where all he wanted to do was take his dad gun and end it, but he couldn't leave his father, he couldn't leave Scott even though they aren't on the best of terms, how he couldn't let Derek get another phone call saying that someone else in his life was dead because even though Derek didn't love him anymore he knew Derek and Derek was one of the sweetest people he knew and he knew if he died that it would still hurt and he'd find a way to blame himself. Some yelled on how he couldn't sleep decently, more recent yelled on how he's given up with the fake smiles, fake happiness, and just doesn't care anymore because he knows Scott knows about the self-harm, but doesn't care enough to ask about it. How Stiles doesn't care anymore because he's only actually loved one person and that person made it clear he wasn't wanted, so, no one else would see him shirtless, it was his body and no one can tell him what he can and can't do to it, even if the carving hurts. 

Derek glanced up at the sky, he was crying, taking a few deep breaths. Carving? Derek went back to reading. 

Stiles carved words into his skin. He closed the phone, he couldn't read more.   
-later that night-  
Stiles heard a knock at his door and opened it. Before slamming the door shut. Derek was holding his phone in his hand, showing him the screen, with the pack behind him. He opened the door, snatched the phone and slammed the door again. 

"Open the door Stiles" Derek said. 

Stiles snorted and headed back upstairs, "really think that's gonna happen? You really think it'll help because no offense, but you guys will probably make everything way worse than it is and I don't think that's possible, but I know it's true. So unless you guys need me to research, leave, still private property, you know a lot about that don't you Derek?" 

"We need to talk Stiles" Scott yelled so Stiles could hear him. 

"No we don't, I'm good, you're good, we're all good now got back to Isaac and have fun Scotty". 

"Stiles" Isaac yelled. 

"Go fuck Scott Issy, he seems stressed" Stiles couldn't help it, he smirked at the silence that followed. 

"St-" Lydia started. 

"Don't even Lydia, don't even" he yelled. 

"Stiles?"

"Oh my god you did not bring Raekan to my fucking intervention I w-" Stiles took a deep breath, "mmm I hate you all". 

"In my defense I don't know him and no offense Scott, but I don't trust him" Stiles heard Derek say. 

"I'm the one you can't trust" Stiles can here them from his now open window, "well I wasn't the one who bashed someone's head in with a wrench". 

"That's how you fucking told him it happened? Oh my god you're pathetic Raekan, have to lie about the story because the real one isn't juicy enough for you" Stiles yelled, "all of you, go, now" Stiles left his room and went back to the door and opened it. Derek wasn't there. 

Stiles ignored the ping in his chest and held up mountain ash that he didn't have a second ago, he sealed the doorway, "goodbye". 

"That won't work on me Stiles" Theo walked over to Stiles. The look on his face when he couldn't pass the ash was priceless. Lydia went to break it but she found herself unable to get near the line.

"Goodbye" he repeated and slammed the door. He turned around and Derek was there. 

"Hi" Derek whispered, coming closer. 

Stiles backed up each stride forward. "Wish I could say the same". 

"Can we talk, this would only work two ways, either intervention, which as I expected failed horribly, or we talk, alone" the others were gone. 

"There's nothing to talk about" Stiles shrugged, how'd he feel so cornered in his own home. 

"Then how about we start with a hug" Derek said. 

Stiles snorted, "you don't hug much, besides why would you want to?"

"I missed you" Derek said, sneaking a few steps forward when Stiles was shocked. 

Stiles shook his head, as if clearing it, "no you don't, why would you"

"Because I love you"

"Liar. "

"Stiles"

"Nope, calling bs, may have fooled me once, but I refuse-"

"Stiles!" Derek was in front of him now. He took his hands gently, "I love you, I missed you, and I'm so so sorry" 

"You saw the text didn't you" Stiles asked, ducking his head, "for a second I thought they were your words"

"What do you mean" Derek asked. Stiles pulled out his phone and showed the first text that he ever sent to Derek, after he left, that didn't go through, 'this is pathetic, I know, but if you ever come back all you gotta do is tell me you love me and miss me and that you're sorry, I'll take you back because I love you, I'll always love you'. 

"I... didn't see that part" Derek whispered. 

Stiles gave him a curious look, "really?"

"I stopped at the carving, I was already in tears I couldn't keep reading" Derek whispered. 

"... you were crying?" 

Derek nodded, "…can I see"

Stiles bit his lip, "they're disgusting". 

"Good thing I love you too much that I could look past them"

"Derek. They aren't just on my torso and arms, they're everywhere" Stiles whispered. Derek hugged him. 

"Then what do they say" Derek whispered. 

"Just my characteristics" he whispered back. 

"Like smart, beautiful, witty" Derek asked, he knew they weren't it. 

"More like spaz, unwanted, ugly, murderer, stupid, and so on" he shrugged and winced. Derek started taking his pain. Stiles sighed and relaxed against him. 

"Oh so false characteristics, they're all lies" Derek whispered, "can I see where you're hurt". 

"It's not pretty" Stiles said. 

"I've seen a lot Stiles, just show me, nevermind" Derek grabbed the collars of his many layers and pulled them. 

"I wouldn't… do that if I were you" Stiles trailed off, as Derek gasped.

"Stiles, oh my god, that's horrible, why haven't you covered it up" Derek's eyes were wide. 

Stiles shrugged, "it's fine". 

"It's not!" Derek led Stiles to his bathroom. 

"Derek-"

"No Stiles! Take off your layers" Derek fretted as he searched for the first aid kit. 

Stiles didn't move, "Derek, stop, I can heal myself just fine" 

"But you haven't so let me take care of you" Derek said and took Stiles shirts off for him, "Stiles…"

"You can go now" Stiles muttered, hugging himself. Derek stared at Stiles bare torso. 

"Something that I never saw coming happened, you lost more weight" Derek said, Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Asshole" Stiles chuckled, "I can take care of myself". 

Derek thought Stiles laugh was the best noise in the world, he started treating Stiles shoulder wound. 

"How'd you get this and who do I have to kill for it" Derek asked. 

"Donovan, he threatens my dad all the time and I was at the station and you know me, so he threatened me. He was taken by a new threat the Dread Doctors. Roscoe broke down in the schools parking lot and he snuck up on me. His hand had teeth in his palm so it did that. I hit him in the head with a wrench and ran for it. He threatened to kill my dad and said something about eating my legs or something fucked up and I climbed this thing because they were fixing the library. He grabbed my leg I pulled the pin and the pipes fell. One went right through his chest" Stiles whispered. 

"That's not murder Stiles, it's self defense" Derek stroked his cheek gently. 

"Yeah well you know Scott and killing people" Stiles looked away, "wouldn't even let me explain". 

"He's still here Stiles, he heard everything, you guys can talk about it tomorrow after you get a good nights rest, I came back for you and only you" Derek whispered. 

"Der-" Stiles started. 

"Ah, no, hush, shut up, your pillow is back, I won't leave again, I'm sorry, I really do love you, that's why I couldn't stand saying goodbye, hell I almost backed out the second I saw you when we were leaving" Derek kissed the bandage on Stiles shoulder, everything else was just scars. 

Stiles sighed, "I love you too". 

Derek carried him to bed and pulled him close. Stiles fell asleep the second his head hit Derek's chest. Derek smiled, nothing could feel more right than having Stiles with him. He stroked Stiles hair and fell asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I rushed it I know I'm sorry!


	8. Adderall Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of year again, Scott knows, but what happens when Derek finds out?

It was Stiles' favorite time of year, if you couldn't tell he was being sarcastic. It was the time he hated the most, exams, essays, presentations, and projects. He sighed, for him, it meant it was that time of year to abuse his Adderall. 

Stiles sat at Derek's table, with books scattered all over it, he had 3 essays, 2 projects, 5 exams, and a presentation which were all due or happening sometime next week. His leg fidgeted as it tapped against the tile, his hands were a little shaky too. 

Derek stared at him, nose wrinkled "ok what's wrong? Do I reek or something?" Stiles asked. The rest of the pack were scattered around the living room with their own work. 

"Your heart is pounding like crazy" Derek noted. 

"It is?" he frowned and paused for a second, Derek was right, "sorry, I hadn't noticed". 

Isaac walked in and headed for the fridge, "it's been like that all day" he said, getting a drink. 

"That's not healthy" Derek replied. Isaac just shrugged and exited the kitchen while Stiles went back to work, he didn't take it to heart, they were all stressed. 

"That doesn't explain why your nose is wrinkled" Stiles said, his mouth dry. Derek got him a cup of water. 

"You reek of something familiar, can't put my finger on it" he said. 

Stiles smiled and drank the water, thankful, and shrugged, Jackson yelled from the other room, "Stilinski! I will break your leg, knock it off!"

His leg? It was tapping, he forced it to stop, it trembled slightly, but didn't continue tapping. "Sorry" he replied. 

"Stiles, are you ok?" Derek asked. 

"Course, Sourwolf" Stiles gave him a small peck, "thanks for the water babe"

"It's his Adderall!" Scott yelled from the living room. 

Derek froze, head snapping at Stiles, he pinned him to the nearest thing; the counter. 

"How much Stiles" Stiles shrugged, "Stiles, did you take more than you're supposed to" Scott walked in then. 

Stiles glared before kissing Derek softly, "don't worry Der, I didn't think you'd smell the difference, I'm sorry, I'm ok". 

Scott rolled his eyes and grabbed a coke, "you know he'll tell your dad the second he gets the chance" Stiles eyes widened, he looked into Derek's eyes, "please don't, it's not what you think". 

Derek didn't say anything, but let go of Stiles, Scott jabbed at Stiles, "I need help" Stiles sighed and followed Scott. 

Derek could hear them from the other room. "You're an ass Scotty". He can practically hear Scott shrug, the rustle of clothing. 

"Sorry, but you know you shouldn't have done it, but we both know you'll just keep doing it till this hell is over" Scott replied. Stiles looked over the sheet of multiple choice questions, "it's C". 

"I know, but I don't know how to explain" Scott said. 

"Then don't, explain why the others wouldn't be the correct answer" Stiles informed him and Scott nodded. 

"Thanks bro" Scott gave him a side hug. 

Stiles snorted, "oh now I'm your bro". 

Scott grinned before turning serious and whispering, "did you eat since you started". Derek still heard him. 

"Nah, got a little sick, wasn't hungry, think I'm gonna get a fever soon, and my head ugh" Stiles replied. 

Scott nodded and rubbed his head, chuckling, "did you tell Derek why you get buzz cuts other than letting everyone assume it's so no one yanks your hair?" 

"Shut up Scotty" Stiles glared and headed back to the kitchen to work. He completed his projects and half his essay work. He also studied for two exams. The pack gathered in the kitchen and he gathered his things, he was relocating to Derek's bedroom floor. 

"Come on Batman, take a break" Erica said, Stiles shook his head. 

"Nah I'm not hungry and I wanna finish a few things up before I head home" Stiles stated and headed upstairs. Derek showed up a few minutes later with pop and pizza. 

"Take a break" he insisted, Stiles shook his head, his stomach rolling. 

"Thank you, but no thank you" Stiles whispered, he'll admit he had been ignoring Derek since he found out.

"You haven't eaten all day, eat" Derek replied quietly. 

"I don't want any" Stiles said, looking at Derek. 

"You're lying, you adore pizza, what's wrong" he whispered. 

"My stomach, loss of appetite, nausea" Stiles said. 

"Your hands won't stop trembling" Derek noted. 

"Side effect, uncontrollable tremors" Stiles said. 

Derek frowned, "you seem miserable". 

"Mmmm, it's a necessity, you can go back downstairs" Stiles sighed. 

"Why do you do it if you're so miserable" Derek asked. 

"Do you really think I do it for the hell of it Derek? Do you? Well I don't, ok? I do it because I can't concentrate for more than two fucking minutes on any of this shit. Don't even get me started about my exams" Stiles eyes had unwillingly started to water. 

"Stiles" he wiped his eyes, "you're a smart kid". 

"You think that matters? It doesn't because without the Adderall I won't be able to focus enough to complete it on time or be in the right state of mind to write or circle the correct answer" Stiles said. "Please just leave me alone" he whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks. 

Derek wiped them away and hugged Stiles, "eat, I'm right here, please"

Stiles pushed Derek away slightly, "I'm not hungry, but thank you, go down stairs please". 

Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles swore under his breath, Derek Hales eyebrows were magical. Stiles sighed and nodded, "I doubt you'd let me do anything till I agreed, so whatever". 

"I'll make it up to you tonight" Derek kissed his forehead. Stiles closed his eyes with a soft sigh. 

"I already said ok" Stiles said before sitting down. Derek sat next to him and they both took a slice. 

"I know I just want you to spend the night" Derek smirked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "my dad would kill both of us". 

"Yeah.." Derek smiled as he kissed Stiles softly. 

Let's just say Stiles ate his dinner and got his reward for dessert that night. What the sheriff doesn't know can't hurt him, right? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rushed ending! I didn't know how to end it! Please comment prompts or requests!


	9. Stitches vs Staples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is exhausted and should really learn to ask for help. He can't do everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters within the hour! Wahooooooooo I'm on a roll! Lol I felt bad I made you guys wait so long so here's a second chapter!

"Ok, time out," he paused the game, "is everyone just ignoring the fact that he looks like he could pass out at any minute!" Isaac whisper-yelled, "he hasn't said a thing all day!"

"He's not gonna pass out, Lahey, it's just the steam making him look like that" Jackson waved it off, "besides he's finally quiet, be happy while it lasts and unpause the game".

"I noticed, is Derek still here" Scott asked. 

"Yeah he's upstairs reading, it's his day off" Erica said, from where her and Boyd were snuggling on the couch watching them play. 

"Hey Derek" Isaac said, lowly so Stiles won't hear. 

"Yes Isaac" Derek replied. 

"Just… close your book for a second and listen in" Isaac got up and headed to the kitchen. 

"Stiles?" Isaac asked, from the kitchen doorway, worriedly, "Are you ok?"

Stiles hummed and nodded as he stirred a pot of sauce mixed with cooked ground beef. 

"Are you sure? You look kinda sick…" Isaac said, getting closer to him, "do you want help?"

Stiles shook his head, before grasping the counter near the sink. He was gonna do the few dishes that were in there while the lasagna strips cooked. 

"Stiles? What's wrong? Do you need me to get D-" that's when Stiles dropped. There was a bang as he hit temple across the corner of the counter, but Isaac got him right before his head could take a second blow from the tile below them, "Derek!!!"

Derek was in the room, he was already heading down the stairs when he heard the bang. "What happened" Derek asked, sitting next to Isaac, pulling Stiles into his arms. 

"He- he passed out and hit his head" Isaac stuttered. 

"Ok, so he passed out before he hit his head, got it" Derek swooped him up and took him to the couch. 

Everyone scattered away so he could work. Derek sat on the couch and put him down, "someone prop his legs up". 

"Got it" Lydia said and did it, tucking one of the couch pillows under them.

"Someone grab me my bag, then all of you into the kitchen. Finish dinner" he said. 

Allison handed him a damp washcloth and Cora handed him his bag. 

"Thank you both, now go please, I need some space" he said. Derek already knew what was wrong, he'd seen this coming, he just wished he could've stopped it. Stiles had overworked himself into exhaustion. Derek used the cloth to clean up the blood. Derek poured some alcohol onto the cloth and then cleaned the cut. He had to hurry, Stiles would wake soon.

Derek got out everything he'd need and gently dripped a numbing serum into the wound. He then prepped the needle for sutures. He pressed Stiles hair back and held his head still. That's when Stiles opened his eyes, a needle mere inches away from his face, and in his line of sight. The second Stiles comprehended what was happening he started to freak. 

"Derek!" Stiles screamed. 

"Damn it" Derek exhaled quietly before soothing Stiles with his free hand, "shh shhhh love, you hit your head, your bleeding, freaking out won't help, it'll make your blood circulation go faster and you'll lose more blood. Breathe baby I already gave you something to numb it, it won't hurt". 

"Won't hurt!? Are you crazy!? You're gonna stick a needle into my head! Repeatedly!" He tried to sit up. 

Derek put the needle down and stroked his hair, "stay down please, you'll get a head rush and feel worse if you get up… there is an ulterior". 

"Anything! Please, do anything else" Stiles begged, eyes watering. 

Derek kissed his forehead, "calm down a bit love it's not in my hands, I can staple it closed..."

Stiles paled more, if that was even possible, before shaking his head. Derek stopped him, "no" Stiles said. 

"I know I know, I won't, don't shake your head though" Derek soothed. 

"Der… you promised" Stiles whispered brokenly. 

"No I didn't, I said I'd try, this is the only way" Derek soothed. 

"Can't you use glue or something? Please!" Stiles pleased, tears slipping down his cheeks. 

"No love, I don't have it, plus it can cause burns which is unnecessary so please, close your eyes and trust me" Derek wiped the tears away gently. 

"Of course I trust you, I love you, but I can't, I- I just can't" Stiles couldn't help it, this absolutely terrified him, "Der… I- I can't" Stiles shook his head and was taking frantic deep breaths. 

"I know baby, I know, I need you to breathe Stiles, ok? Breathe with me" Derek cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly before helping him calm down, "close your eyes"

"Der" Stiles whispered fearfully. 

Derek kissed him again, "trust me I'll even get Scott to take your pain if you want". 

Stiles nodded eagerly, "please". 

Scott came in and sat next to the couch. He took Stiles hand firmly. 

Derek started and Scott took every ounce of pain, not that there was much, it was mostly discomfort, but anything to help a friend. 

"All done" Derek said as he covered it with a bandage. Stiles smiled tiredly at him. They shared a small kiss before Stiles fell asleep, head in Derek's lap. 

"I love you so much" Stiles muttered to Derek, "thank you Scott". 

"Anytime bud" Scott replied. 

"I love you more" Derek hummed and he could've sworn he heard the smallest breath of words come out of Stiles before he fully fell asleep that Derek couldn't help but smile at. 

"I love you most"


End file.
